1. Field
This invention relates to engines for fluid transfer including hydraulic pumps/motors and gas compressor/expanders, and more particularly to multiple rotor engines employing uniform circular motion of multiple interacting rotors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Creation of high efficiency in fluid transfer engines is driven by the requirements for maximizing displacement volumes while minimizing fluid momentum interruptions. Current reciprocating engines, rod pumps and vane devices do not provide desired efficiencies. Further, these devices tend to be mechanically complex and thus costly and difficult to maintain.
It is therefore desirable to provide a simple engine for fluid transfer which provides high efficiency with mechanical reliability and lower cost.